1. Field
The present invention relates to computer systems, and more particularly to the solidification of software to maintain the integrity of software and computer systems using unique module translation.
2. Related Art
The set of software available for execution on a computer is generally dynamic and modifiable, even when such modification is not desirable. Restricting the ability of users or administrators of a computer to install and remove software or to modify configuration of the existing software is enforced with passwords or verbal and written policies and guidelines. However, when passwords are used, possessors of administrative passwords generally have access beyond their immediate responsibilities.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique for providing solidified (or “frozen”) software for maintaining the integrity of software and computer systems. The present invention addresses such a need.